secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magnetic monopole/@comment-99.46.238.190-20130921193310
Spiritual Body or Physical Spirit ? Bio Dark-Matter Chemistry & Your Invisible Enduring Doppelganger A February 2013. ISBN: 978-1-62006-182-4; Kindle: 978-1-62006-183-1e SynopsisWhere matter exists chemistryjlairsey@charlton.k12.ga.us exists. Dark-matter is no exception. Ordinary matter has ordinary chemistry yielding you an ordinary visible body. Extraordinary dark-matter has extraordinary chemistry yielding you an extraordinary invisible body. It is a biological inevitability, psychological/psychiatric necessity, has logical consistency and published in different scientific journals. A durable (non-entropic) and invisible doppelganger identical to the visible entropic body (and coupled to it) is formed from the moment of conception. This body being non-electric can easily pass through any barrier- walls and doors- made of ordinary matter. That is materialism extraordinaire ''supplementing ''ordinary materialism ''which by itself is obviously inadequate to explain human existence from the ''microhuman zygote to the fully grown adult where the undying information is a constant. There will be no experimental dark-matter chemistry laboratory, only ab initio ''computational chemistries, ''ultra-weak ''biophoton emission rates, perhaps detection/separation of ''monopoles in all live matter and investigations into "magnetricity". All chemistry (chemical bond) is essentially a spin phenomenon. The rules of chemistry will be the same in both "light" and "dark" matter. Distribution of these dark-particles need not be the same in all species which seems to support the large taxonomic dependence of biophoton emission rates. These ultra-weak photons (<1 per cell per second in humans and 10 in plants) may result from the interactions of "light-matter" and "dark-matter" chemical bonds. "Bio Dark-matter" need not ''be the same as astrophysical dark-matter. No science including the most successful theories such as quantum mechanics is perfect or complete, thus affirming the finiteness and limitation of all human knowledge. The least perfect of all sciences are the biosciences, since what makes dead matter "bio" is the least known. It becomes all the more difficult, if not impossible, when about 95% of the universe is unknown as "dark-matter and dark energy". Confining this ''dark side to astrophysics and galaxies alone to the exclusion of biophysics and the biosphere is unwarranted, especially in view of the inexplicable origin of the ultra-weak ''biophotons, as well as its taxonomic dependence of their emission rates/sq.cm/s by an order magnitude. When de-coupled (i.e. when spin-spin couplings fail) dark matter bodies are left at a relatively negative energy state (-E = mC^2) where m = body mass. They may be energized to visible states by an external source with a minimum threshold of E = mC^2. of race, color and gender are not possible here. These bodies are non-entropic (enduring) such that procreativity is necessarily absent here. Instead, creativity is maximized, including perhaps creating lower forms of life- one's own pet animal and/or plant!!. Discuss or disprove or discard! This "twin" has logical consistency, biological inevitability and psycho-psychiatric necessity. Non-entropic and nonelectric! Enduring and renewable! Useful to arouse curiosity. Testability: 1. Pulling out monopoles from live cells. 2. Explanation of the origin of biophotons and the difference by an order of magnitude in their emission rates across the taxa. References 1. "Spiritual Body or Physical Spirit? Bio Dark-Matter Chemistry & Your Invisible Doppelganger". Sunbury Press, PA. February 2013. ISBN: 978-1-62006-182-4 2. Philip Benjamin ''"Bio Dark-Matter Chemistry", International Journal of Current Research and Reviews Vol 4 issue 20, 2012. '' 3. Dark Chemistry & the Paranormal, WorldComp'10 Proceedings of the International Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Vol II,pp 633-39, July 12-15, 2010, CSREA Press, Las Vegas, NV''. (Presented orally also on July 15 at 10 a.m). 4 DARK CHEMISTRY & PARANORMAL PHENOMENA, International Journal of Applied Science & Computations, Vol. 17, No. 1 Pages 16 to 36, June 2010 5. Dark Matter & Dark Chemistry NeuroQuantology ''September 2007, Vol 5 # 3,322-326. 6. ''Dark Chemistry or Psychic Spin Pixel? NeuroQuantology, June 2007, Vol. 5 # 2, 197-204. 7. Mind Matter, Noetic Journal '' Vol 4 # 4, 351-360, 2003[''Nobelist Sir John Eccles Centennial Edition]. 8. http://biodarkmatter.webs.com 9. Philip Benjamin http://listserv.arizona.edu/cgi-bin/wa?A1=ind9807&L=quantum-mind 10. http://physics.about.com/b/2009/09/15/could-dark-photons-dark-atoms-exist.htm Philip P. Benjamin PhD Msc MA Evidence for human exceptionalism- "''humaniqueness" ''? What would be the verdict on this? Secular? Sacred? Ordinary Materialism? Or Materialism extraordinaire? School curriculum? "Spiritual Body or Physical Spirit? Your Invisible Doppelganger". Sunbury Press Feb 2013 ISBN: 978-1-62006-182-4 Mobipocket format (Kindle) ISBN: 978-1-62006-183-1e Pub format (Nook) ISBN: 978-1-62006-184-8 2012